


40;

by josh0ng



Series: Minshua prompts [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mean mil au, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: This is just a bunch of short stories





	40;

Jisoo swallows every of his mother in law’s bitter words. He sits still, gripping his pale hands tightly—he doesn’t deserve this. His mother in law has a venomous tongue. Her words are poisonous and Jisoo can never get used to her slanders. 

Before marrying Mingyu to after adopting their cute little girl, Yeongju just couldn’t see her son in law is happy. It irks her to have Jisoo being the number 1 priority in Mingyu’s life. 

“Jeonghan would be a better son in law.”

That’s her everyday mantra. It hurts Jisoo to know that he never will be a good son in law. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jisoo flinches but quickly calms himself as he reads a book in one hand and lightly tapping Sujin’s chubby thighs as she sits beside him munching on her teething snack. 

Mingyu walks closer, placing his suitcase by the door and take a seat beside Sujin. “Dada,” the almost 2 years old girl greets him. 

Jisoo smiles at the scene as his husband carries their baby in his arm, leaning against the headboard of their bed. “Hi, sweetie! What did you and papa do today?” He raises Sujin in the air, lightly shaking her small figure. She could only giggle loudly as Mingyu blows a raspberry on her cute little tummy.

Jisoo lightly laughs at his daughter ethic while he carefully keeps his book aside. “Here, I’ll take her and prepare dinner downstairs. How about you take a quick shower before joining us, hmm?” Jisoo hums as he settles Sujin nicely in his arms. The girl has put on quite a weight and Jisoo can feel his hidden muscles being put on a test. 

Mingyu knows how his mother always seeks for a chance to ruin Jisoo’s peace so he quickly shakes his head. “No, you sit here and wait for me to quickly wash up and then I’ll fix us both dinner. You already did a lot today and I don’t want to tire you any more.” He left Jisoo with no words to say and he guides him slowly back to their bed, pushing his shoulders down to make him sit. “Don’t tempt to sneak away,” Mingyu warns as he grabs his towel towards the bathroom.

Jisoo places Sujin in her high chair at the dining table, then went to the fridge to help Mingyu with the ingredients. “Is fishcake soup okay for you? We can feed Sujin some broth too.” Mingyu turns to Jisoo who is tying his apron. 

“Yeah, I’m fine with fishcake soup. I’ve been craving for some soups lately too.” He admits and his husband nods. They quietly start cooking with Sujin’s occasionally babbling as the background.

Jisoo knew his cooking skills weren’t as good as Mingyu’s, so he helps to clean the utensils that were used. Mingyu stands by the stove while Jisoo is glued to the sink.

Their peace was disrupted when Sujin suddenly cries. 

“All you do is eat and cry all day. Useless like your dad.” Mingyu looks at Jisoo who happens to look at him too. He tightly smiles and makes his way outside. 

Jisoo quietly picks Sujin up, cradling her close to him. He shushes her slowly, bouncing his knees lightly to calm his baby. 

Yeongju rolls her eyes, slowly getting annoyed at the scene in front of her. “If she’s just going to be noisy all day then don’t bother living in my house. Or better, both of you can leave.” 

“Mum!” Mingyu appears from the kitchen and Jisoo can see Yeongju flinching. “What are you saying to Jisoo? Why are you being so insensitive and rude to them?” Mingyu raises his voice firmly. Yeongju glares at Jisoo who noticed Sujin frightened face. 

Slowly, Sujin frowns and her little mouth open to lets out a loud bawl. Jisoo widens his eyes as Sujin hides her face into his shoulder. “No, baby. It’s okay. Dada is not angry at you.” Jisoo softly persuades the little girl.

Mingyu glance at his husband and nods towards the staircase. Jisoo curtly bows his head at his mother in law before hastily making his way upstairs.

“Why can’t you just accept Jisoo, mum? He’s my husband and also the other father to my baby. What did he do to make you hate him so much?” Mingyu can never solve the puzzle on why his mum hates Jisoo. He doesn’t remember Jisoo doing anything to her. He has always been so polite, so helpful towards her. Even if all he received was harsh scoldings, never have Jisoo lose his beaming smile. 

”This is all your fault! If you were to ever hear what I say, all of these wouldn’t have happened.” Yeongju speaks up for herself. Mingyu can only massage his forehead slowly, feeling the knots tighten. His mum just couldn’t understand that Mingyu wants nothing to do with Jeonghan. He hates that pretty man’s guts. 

Instead of continuing to bicker with his mum, Mingyu just shakes his head. He left his mum alone by the dining table and proceed to turn off the stove. ”You can continue to blame me for all you want but please, don’t be too hard to Jisoo. He is my husband and forever will be.” He reminds Yeongju firmly before leaving to tend his family.

Jisoo was slowly rocking Sujin in his arms when Mingyu enters the room. He gives a small smile to Jisoo who returns with a tight one. Mingyu can see how much those words bother him just by the energy Jisoo is radiating. He knows, Jisoo is tired of having to take in all of those mean words. Mingyu knows his husband is suffering. 

He walks closer to them and quietly, Mingyu scoops Sujin into his arms. He slowly rests his baby in her cot as Jisoo sits down by their bed. He shakily lets out a sigh. His shoulders feel heavy with the burdens piling each day. 

Mingyu kneels in front of Jisoo closely. ”Don’t leave me.” He suddenly pleads and Mingyu’s heart hurts. His husband lets out a wrenching sob as he claws Mingyu’s shirt. ”Please don’t leave me, Mingyu.”

Mingyu can only smoothen Jisoo’s hair down, rubbing his back calmly. ”I never will leave you. Never have that thought crossed my mind.” Reassuring Jisoo about something that is never going to happen hurts Mingyu a lot. He wonders how much of stress Jisoo is going through right now. 

”If I’m not a good husband, tell me what are my wrongdoings. I’ll fix it but please, don’t leave me. I love you so much.” Jisoo bawls into Mingyu’s shoulders. 

Grabbing the smaller man’s hands, Mingyu cups his cheek. He gives out a handsome smile and gently caresses Jisoo’s wet cheeks. ”You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re perfect as the way you are. I won’t leave you ever, Kim Jisoo. I love you so much that it pains me to leave you. Please remember that, baby.” He pulls Jisoo tightly into his embrace, rocking his small body lightly. Jisoo’s breathing stabilises as the sobbing reduce.

Mingyu only hoped tomorrow is a better day for Jisoo and Sujin.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my twitter account: mstext17 to request more!!


End file.
